warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharptongue's Story
This is a story inspired by my cat. It takes place in Texas most of the time, and some of these things actually happened to my cat. Yes, my cat is a bit snobby and full of herself. I hope you enjoy it. Rainfire -5 years before- I followed my master out the door. I cried out to her, but she didn't seem to notice. She and the big female housefolk climed into a small black monster and drove off. I turned to go back home, but found that the big male housefolk had closed the door!! How was a lowly kit going to survive in this big world? I turned and ran. Into the trees, through the bushes, brambles tearing at my beautiful seal-point, longhaired fur. I ran faster and faster, deeper into the woods. The dark closed in and I huddled under a low-branching tree, shivering at the cold as it seeped through my bones. I cried out, missing my home desperatly. I had never felt so weak. Me, Princess, weak?! How can that be? I was a strong cat. A fierce one. No mouse or bug EVER comes near me. They know what will happen. I closed my eyes and curled up, braving one night outside alone. I awoke, starving. My stomach growled and I wished for a bowl of the good food my master usually gives me. It always tasted so good and it made me miss my master more and more. I really loved her and she loved me. She always smiled and talked softly to me. I whimpered and made my way to where I thought was toward my house. As I was walking, I saw a tabby she-cat stalking through the underbrush towards a mouse. She expertly pounced on it and killed it swiftly. My stomach growled and the mouse suddently looked delicious. I trailed her as she honed in on another mouse after she scuffed dirt over the first. Again a pounce and quick kill. "Hi," I called softly. The she-cat spun around, claws unsheathed and green eyes fierce. She relaxed when she noticed I was only a kit. "You shouldn't do that. There are other cats in the forest that are very unkind and would kill an apprentice without hesitation," she told me, sitting down. I cocked my head. "Apprentice?" I asked curiously. "Older than a kit and able to learn how to hunt, but not quite adult or able to be alone," she told me. "Can you spare a mouse? I lost my house and I can't hunt," I said miserably. She looked wary. "I don't know... It's so close to leaf-bare and the mice will be in their burrows. I have to keep a good stash to survive..." she said sadly. "Please. I don't eat much and you can teach me to hunt so I can repay you," I suggested. "Well... OK. Here," she said and tossed me the mouse. I sniffed it and took a bite. It tasted similar to some stuff I had eaten before and I was too hungry to be picky. I scarfed it down and licked my chops. "That was good," I said. The she-cat had crouched down low, eyes fixed on a leaf. She kept her belly low, but not touching the leaves. Her tail hovered just above the leaves and flicked every once in a while. She pulled her body slowly forward, paws not making a sound. She tensed and leaped, landing right on the leaf she had been aiming for. She straightened and looked at me. "Now you try," she said. I crouched down, trying hard to imitate what she had done. "Keep your hindquarters down. Don't waggle it in the air," she said patiently. I did as she said and crawled slowly forward, ears and eyes alert. "Good. Now, when you leap, push off the ground with your back legs. Don't propell yourself forward with your front legs. That leads to the prey getting away and a very miffed cat," she said. I did as she said and surprised myself at how high I jumped. I landed a bit awkwardly, but recovered quickly. "Good, good. See that stick?" she asked, tail pointing at a stick beside a bush. I nodded. "Stalk it, then pounce," she commanded. I dropped into the crouch she had shown me. I kept my body and tail off the gound and made little to no sound as I pulled myself forward. I got close and pounced. I landed with so much force that I broke the stick. I looked up, pleased. "You're a natural. Let's try it for real," she said and lead me through the underbrush. It wasn't very long before she scented prey. "Up in those tree roots is a mouse. Do you see it?" she asked quietly. I nodded and stalked silently toward it. It nibbled a seed, not seeing me. I got close to it and tensed. I hesitated slightly, but pounced an caught it. I killed it with a swift bite to the neck. "Good! You are an excellent hunter! Now, I'll take that mouse," she said and ate it quickly. "Let's get you home. Your housefolk are probobly worried," she said and we walked back to my home. Chapter 1 I stretched, awoken by sunlight streaming through the window. I looked and saw that my master had already gotten up. I was sore from training on my own last night, memories of my forest adventure in my mind. I walked out and saw my master yelling at the big male housefolk. She ran towards me and scooped me up, wet stuff rolling down her cheeks. She was crying. She started babbleing. I only understood 'Princess' and 'home' and 'can't take you'. She was sad and that made me sad. I nuzzled her, but that only made her cry more. That week, my master and her family had been packing stuff into boxes. My master had cried alot. She was crying now. The dogs wouldn't leave me alone. They kept whimpering and nudging me. I didn't understand. I watch my master lay down on the couch. Maya, the Pug Dog, jumped up and layed down next to her. I hate that little dog. She gets almost as much attention as I do. Not fair!! The Doberman Pinscher, Loki, tried to chase me, but I gave him a good swipe on the nose. He walked off. My master got up and picked me up gently. I purred and watched her as she stroked me, murmuring softly. I understood what she was saying. I had heard her say it often enough. "Princess. Baby girl. I love you, my pretty girl. You're so beautiful," she would murmur, tears rolling down her cheeks. I wanted to cry out, ''Why are you crying? I'm right here and I love you too!! ''She set me down and walked away to her room with a box. I felt the sadness in this house. It used to be so lively and beautiful, like me, but now it was depressing. Even the house knew what was going on, and I didn't. Then I realize almost all of the furniture is gone. Maybe I wasn't listening hard enough. Maybe I was to niave to realize it at first, but now I do. I remember what my master said to me the first time she cried and deciphered it. ''Princess! Do you believe it?! I can't take you to our new home!! I can't... I can't... take you... with me, ''was the only thing she had been able to stutter out before she sobbed again. I felt like I had just fallen off a cliff. My master was leaving me behind. She can't take me. I ran to my master and cuddled with her, relishing what little time I had left with her. Chapter 2 I was in the back of a van with Loki and Maya. I quickly unlatched the cage and leaped out. I leaped out of the van before the bumbling idiot twoleg closed the door. I heard his cry of surprise and ran faster as he chased me. I thought about my master's last words to me. "Princess, always know that I love you. You will never leave my heart and I will miss you. Be good for your new owners, OK? Make me proud," she sobbed and ran away, leaving me with the idiot twoleg. My master loved me. I was not going to get a new master. I would live in the forest, maybe have kits if I find the right cat. I will never love another twoleg again. No one can replace her. No one. I don't know how far I ran before I hurdled into another cat. I knew it was very far because the huge two-story house was gone. "Princess?" the tom asked. "James!!" I yowled and tackled him, licking fiercly. "How have you been, little sister? I've missed you," he said and pushed me off, long brown fur sticking up in spikes and amber eyes sparkling with happiness. "Not good. My master left and had to leave me behind! I'm going to live in the forest now. Can I stay with you?" I babbled. "Slow down, slow down. I'm going to be living with a group of loners. You'll have to ask them. We'll be moving far away, across the ocean," he warned. "As long as I'm with family," I said. He nodded and we left, hunting along the way, to meet with these loners. We waited at a port somewhere near Galveston. This was the meeting place. "What does he look like?" I asked. "He's a silver-gray tom with gold eyes and shaggy fur. You can't miss him," he said. We searched in silence, dodging between twolegs. "They won't hurt us. They like cats because we kill rats in the ports and boats. That's the only reason why we are able to travel by boat all at once," he said. I nodded, and something gray caught my eye. I looked and saw him. "There he is," I said and we walked over to him. The silver-gray tom looked us over. "James, who is this?" he asked, gold eyes looking at me. "Wolf, this is Princess, my sister," he said. He nodded. "Can she hunt and fight?" Wolf asked. "Yes and she'll eat anything that isn't bad for cats or unedible. And only eats small portions when she does," he said. Wolf nodded. "She can come, but only because she is your sister. I know how it would feel to leave a sibling behind," Wolf said and led us to a big cargo boat. We snuck inside quickly and joined the mass of cats below the deck. There I met Tiger, a white she-cat with silver-gray stripes and gold eyes, who was Wolf's sister, and Coyote, a sandy-grey tom with amber eyes, who was the leader of the loners. "Hey James! I thought you wouldn't-" a cat started to say from behind us. I turned around and gasped in shock. It was the orange tabby she-cat that had trained me as a kit. "Princess!! How are you?! Why aren't you with your housefolk?" she asked, overjoyed. "My master had to leave without me, so I ran from the new housefolk and ran into my brother, literally," I said. "I'm so sorry," she said sympathetically. "So, Ginger, anything new happen?" I asked. She perked up instantly. "I have a mate and kits!! Here, I'll go and get them," she said and bounded off. She came back moments later. A big white tom with pale green eyes was walking with her. "I'm Leaf," he said and dipped his head kindly. A cream colored tom kit bounded up to me. His eyes were the same green as his father's. "I'm Pebble and this is my sister Minnow," he squeeked, tail flicking to a pale grey she-cat with eyes like pools of water. She dipped her head to me. I heard a loud horn go off and the boat lurched forward. Coyote came down from the deck and clawed his way up a tall stack of crates. "Today begins a new journey. We end our life in America and begin our life in Europe. Thank you all for coming. I would like to name a deputy of this band of Loners. When I pass on, he shall be leader," he yowled. "James is the deputy," he yowled. Cats cheered and congradulated him. "We need a name for our group. Any ideas?" he asked. Cats began calling up names. "CoyoteGroup!" "The Lone Cats!" "CoyotePack!" Cats seemed to like that name. I did to, so I spoke up. "Yeah! Let's name it CoyotePack!" I yowled over all the voices. Cats turned to look at me. I enjoyed the attention. "It sounds strong. If other cats hear the name, they will think we really are a pack of coyotes. We'll never be messed with!" I yowled at the end. Cats cheered and chanted that name. "No! We don't want to name it after Coyote! Leaders after him won't think it's fair, and we don't want to change the name for every new leader!" a big black tom yowled. All eyes turned to me and him. "Shade, it doesn't really matter," Ginger told the black tom. "It would matter to me if I were leader. What if it matters to James? Would you want to be called JamesPack? What kind of name is that?!" he retorted. "You crow-food eating piece of fox-dung!" I screeched. The whole mass of cats gasped at my language. "You are a selfish cat! We will name it that to sound strong! Just like Coyote brought us together and made us strong! We won't name it CoyotePack just because it's the name of our leader, we'll name it that because we want to and are proud to have that name!" I yowled so every cat could hear. All cats cheered except for Shade. "Thank you for clearing that up Princess," Coyote told me. "We will name us CoyotePack!" he yowled and everyone cheered. "I have a request!" I yowled up to Coyote after the cheering died down. Cats looked at me again. "Yes?" Coyote asked. "I want a new name," I said. Silence. Comeplete silence. Chapter 3 "I want a new name," I repeated. "Why?" James asked. "There are too many memories in this name," I said sadly. I didn't want anyone else to use the name Princess. Only my master can call me that. "Give me time to think of a name that will fit you," Coyote meowed and jumped off the crates. Cats milled about together. I found a place to sleep under an over-hanging crate. James, Ginger, Leaf, Pebble, and Minnow slept around me. I felt a sense of home, but no one would replace my master. "CoyotePack! Gather benieth the Crates!" Coyote yowled. I woke up stiffly. James and the others had already gone. Only Minnow remained. I prodded her awake. She blinked open her eyes and looked at me. "Coyote has called a meeting," I told her. She nodded and followed me out. "Princess, come forward," Coyote commanded. I weaved through the crowd and sat near the base of the Crates. "You asked for a new name, and I shall grant it," Coyote began. "This is a phrase from an old cat who used to live in Europe before his forest was destroyed. Princess, your name no longer suits you. As the cats of CoyotePack for my witnesses, I remove you from your former name," he said, voice echoing of the side of the boat. Cats waited in suspense, wondering what the seal-point Himalayans name would be. I felt strange without a name. "You shall now be called Sharptongue, for your attitude, spunk, and ability to bring even Shade down using only words. Even if those words are foul," he said and jumped off the crates and resting his muzzle on my head. "Lick my shoulder," he whispered. I did so. The cats cheered. "Shartongue! Sharptongue!" I felt proud to have this name. I would carry it with my head held high. I truly felt like it was a new begining, all haunts of the past gone, but I will still remember my master. I will always love her. A/N. Rainfire here. I feel sorry for my cat now. My cat doesn't really have a brother that lives in the wild. I just wanted MY brother to be in the story!! Yes, his name is James and has brown hair and brown eyes. Oh, and Princess really does love me that much. I pictured this scenario because my family and I might actually be moving to Pennsylvania. Of course, Princess will not be left behind because my dad knows that I would throw a wall-eyed fit and hate my parents forever!! *Sobs* Yes, I love my cat that much. My cat is spayed, but the story would be wierd if she was, so in the story she isn't spayed. MINI-STORY ALERT!!! One day I was going on a trip with my mom to Bandera, Texas. When we came back home, three days later, my father told me that Princess had been gone for two days!!! He had walked outside and saw her sitting in my driveway with an orange tabby lounging beside her!!! So cool!! I felt so happy that my cat had loved me enough to came back home. Or she just couldn't handly the wild, but I don't want to think about that. Sorry for my long ramble. I will now get back to writing Blood Red Sun, in which Sharptongue appears again!!! Category:Fan Fictions